prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aida Marie
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = New York, NY | billed = | trainer = Johnny Rodz | debut = 2009 | retired = }} Aida Marie (August 24, 1989) is an American professional wrestler of Puerto Rican descent who is currently working as a freelance agent for multiple independent companies primarily in the northeast area. Aida was originally trained by WWE Hall of Famer Johnny Rodz and debuted for his WUW school company in November 2009. Wrestling career Training/World of Unpredictable Wrestling Aida began training following graduation, joining the legendary Johnny Rodz' World of Unpredictable Wrestling school. She made her debut on the November 7, 2009 show and following that competed as the first woman in the Rumbo In Dumbo battle royal, actually winning the whole contest. Following a successful tag match with Aida & Bootie defeating Marti & Tina, Aida became the first WUW Women's Stunners Champion, defeating Marti Belle, Bootie Collins and Tina San Antonio in a four-way match. After several months competing in WUW events, Aida left the company in November 2010. Northeast Promotions Following her departure from the WUW Aida made her JAPW debut in a losing effort against Annie Social at the company's November 2010 event. Aida would then debut for a number of companies in 2011 including BWO, DWF, SWO, NEWF, ECPW, LVW, JWE, MCW, PWA, MWF, NEFW, WXW-C4, NWA Coastal, D2W, FTW, NPWS, CPW, IndyGurlz, ICWF, DMV Wrestling, LVW, WWWA, ACPW-FURY, ECWA, World-1 Wrestling, BWF and several others. Not only did she debut in those places but she also found success in them too winning championships in SWO, NEWF (which got her featured in PWI magazine), and DWF winning their respective women's titles. Showing no signs of slowing down, Aida claimed more championships in 2012 and debuted in more companies as well, taking the challenge to the wrestlers of BEAST Wrestling, IWE, Chaotic Wrestling, LPW, PTW and more. Marie also tried her hand at winning some championships, challenging then champion Mercedes KV at Chaotic Wrestling and establishing herself as a top contender for the IWE Women's Title. 2013 saw Aida join up with the UWA Elite in March, working there until November as both a manager and wrestler. Aida Marie also debuted for GCW the same month and defended the WWO Women's Championship against Chrissy Rivera in April. Marie followed up the defense by winning the LOUIS East Coast Championship in a three-way match against Amber Rodriguez and Chrissy Johnson. From mid-2013 to early 2014 Aida competed in various events for ECPW, Wrestling on Fire and WWWA. Most recently Aida found herself working every month with the Zealot Wrestling League customs, becoming their inaugural ZWL Champion in October 2014. Other Areas/Puerto Rico Tours While most of 2011 saw Aida Marie debut all over the northeast, the later part of the year as well as 2012 saw her travel more across the other areas of the country as well as her family homeland of Puerto Rico. Marie began her extended travels heading down for her first Puerto Rico tour in May 2011. She then debuted for Magnificent Ladies of Wrestling down in Tennessee in October as well as other companies, then making another trip to Puerto Rico in October 2011 where she ended up taking part in a battle royal to determine the first PRWA Caribbean Champion where she ended up in the final four before being eliminated by El Generico and Bandido. 2012 saw Aida travel back to the south, as well as the midwest where she debuted for Resistance Pro Wrestling against Thunderkitty and the more central area of West Virginia where she challenged CPW Women's Champion Jessie Belle. Aida also tried her hand at becoming the first AIWF Women's Champion in an event against Mia Svensson in North Carolina but due to shady refereeing by Earl Hebner, she came up short. Aida followed this up with a couple more Puerto Rico wrestling tours. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Lacy DDT'' (Bodyscissors DDT) **''Entangled Orchid'' (Sharpshooter STF) **''Baby Girl's Breaker'' (Corkscrew Neckbreaker) *'Signature Moves' **''Mighty Mouse Stomp'' (Corner Chest Stomps) **''Siren's Call'' (Arm Trap Neckbreaker) **''Go Ninja Go!'' (Top Rope Crossbody) **''Combustible Lemon'' (Kick Combo) **''Lemon Leap'' (Top Rope Front Dropkick) *'Nicknames' **''The Psycho Siren'' **''Leader of the Lemon Ninja Nation'' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile *Aida Marie's Facebook Fan Page *Aida Marie on Twitter * Profile Category:1989 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:World Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Living people